The Only Way Out
by ilovedoodle
Summary: Death is the only way out of life, there is no other option. When 24 students from Glenacre Academy are chosen for this years Battle Royale, how long will it take them to realise this?
1. Chapter 1

**One Way Out.**

**By Music .And .Fanfiction .Rule and ilovedoodle.**

_He told me it was the only way out, he whispered it to me just as he was about to plunge his own knife deep into his heart. He told me it was going to be ok if we did it together; he told me he loved me, and he needed to protect me. He said that this was the only way to survive._

_I didn't believe him._

_I told him that together we could escape and get back to our families because I loved him, I told him that together we could win. But he said that if I loved him then I would come with him. Then he did it, he stabbed himself and collapsed onto the floor, blood splashing out of his heart, his eyes glassy, shocked and not at all the ay I wanted to remember them._

_I thought that was the worst of the pain, that his death was all they would punish me with. But that was only the beginning, because nothing gets better._

_I don't know why I did it, why I decided to play their sickening game, but I did. The Program changes people, because I want to say I'm the same happy person I was at the beginning, I wish I could,but I can't. And it's only now that I realise that now I'm out its much worse. I regret it; I should have gone with him, because there is nothing left of me now._

_I'm scared. I've never been this scared in my life. There is nothing that can even begin to compare to this. It wasn't as bad in the game, because I was fixated on surviving, and would do anything it took. But now? It's horrible._

_They're coming, they're coming back to kill me, all those I claim I was forced to murder. They were all my friends, and deep down I loved them all, even the worse of them. I only realise that now, after I took their lives._

_They are going to get me when I'm asleep, because they will never forgive me. But the strange thing is, I'm accepting it. I'm no longer scared of death like I was in the game, because there is no other way out of life. I want to die anyway, to erase the memories that haunt me every second._

_I think someone is coming, but then I turn around and no one is there. They not only took me, and the rest of the class, but they took my parents too. It was only after I returned from The Program that I realised how much they cared about me. They risked their lives because they didn't want me to die, and eventually sacrificed themselves to be with me. But I betrayed them._

_I betrayed them because I'm still standing. When I should have saved myself before I had to start running away._

_I should have done this before, I knew I should have done this with him in the games; I should have killed myself so I didn't have to live with this. I should have, but I was foolish to think that this would get better._

_I have to do it now, I have to end this even though I will go to hell. Maybe they will forgive me, I really hope._

_Beware of The Program, it could easily be you. Live each second like it's your last, and remember,_

_There is only one way out._

_-TionaBenett, winner of the 2011 Battle Royale. Please note, winners name has been changed for safety reasons. This extract may or may not be true._

**That was the prologue, and the new story co-written with my good friend MAFR (Music . And. Fanfiction . Rule) starts now. So don't give me all the credit! This is her character -Phoenix Jackson- who I personally love. So enjoy I guess.**

Our class stood at the bus stop, scattered around and talking quietly, awaiting the cramped coach which would take us to the ugly place we would stay for the next few days. How joyful. It was the same as any study trip. Boring, dull, educational etc... One of those which no-one wants to go to, but somehow end up going anyway.

It was raining, the water pelting hard against everyone's skin, worsening everyone's mood dramatically and making the atmosphere generally miserable. Obviously, having to get up at five a.m and having to come on this stupid trip wasn't enough punishment. Bags were draped around, stuffed to the brim of pointless, useless things, and everyone was engrossed in their own activities.

The little cliques stood around, gossiping about, well, whatever they gossiped about. The nerds talking about educational stuff, and the other girls trying pathetically to flirt. I don't know why they bother. I stood alone, my clammy hands stuffed into my coat pocket. I was just thinking.

My eyes wandered around, my mouth drawn in a straight, miserable line across my face.

My mum, aka the world's pushiest mother, forced me to come here because apparently I need to interact more with my peers. It's not like I have no friends, I just like it alone. I mean, she made me miss a judo competition!

I cursed under my breath, praying that the coach would suddenly speed around the corner and down the road like some kind of god blessed angel. But obviously, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Anyway, the coach was not in any way a god blessed angel, unless god wants to kill us all that is.

I saw Freya Kitto, the slut of the class, kissing someone who I couldn't quite make out. No surprise there. She's exactly what you would think as your typical slut. Popular, fake, a bitch, up herself, I could go on forever.

Her little follower, Felicia, stood staring at them jealously, her skirt pulled so high that you could see her bottom when she bent over. She was tootling around like some kind of bimbo/ditz and fretting pathetically that the rain would ruin her 'perfect' hair and makeup. Get a grip.

Freya's school shirt was un-buttoned so much that her breasts were practically popping out. The boys seemed to like this though, as they were that shallow. Apparently she's had an operation to make them bigger. I can't stand her.

Brown haired Felicia, the bitch who thinks she's beautiful, met my eye and glared. I smirked. To me, they both looked like clowns.

I continued to scan the area, out of complete boredom rather than because I actually cared.

There was Lily, laughing with her boyfriend Dylan, leaning on the wall beside each other. They looked cute, like they always did. They looked like that perfect couple, when in reality… well that is what they were.

Lily's probably my closest friend. She's sweet and caring, and I can't help but like her. Dylan is the most wanted boy, he is good-looking, I admit, and every girl in our year is all over him, but he only loves Lily. Even when Freya's practically paying him to get into her bed, he remains faithful to Lil. I like him for that.

Lily is a good influence on him, as he used to be a cocky idiot like pretty much every other boy in the class. When they're together though, they kind of forget about me, which is kind of annoying. But I don't mind.

I'm not like RuikPalor, the only member in our class that doesn't have any friends, and seems to hate everyone. There he was, slouched under the bus shelter, his dirty hands holding what I think was a photo. His usual scowl has plastered on his face, but today he looked genuinely annoyed. I think he might be homeless, which would answer the greasy hair question. I'm not by any means a perfectionist, I don't care much about looks, but it is a little disturbing.

I just find my own silence comfortable, maybe he did too.

There was an army truck at the end of the quiet road, with men in khaki lounging around, but keeping a sharp eye on us. This country isn't exactly a free one, so I didn't find it worth any of my brain cells. I wish I had though, because then it wasn't too late.

Leon Shay was with Myla Jones, the mouse-like girl who didn't seem to enjoy any human interaction.

Leon looked angry, but his dark face always looked like that, scrunched up with his nostrils flared, so it could just be natural. He next to Myla looked kind of funny actually, as he was easily 6'3 and she was at least one and a half feet smaller.

Whatever he was saying didn't seem to please Myla. In fact, she looked on the verge of tears. But again, she always looked on the verge of tears, or shaking as if she was unstable. Leon is the class bully, everyone seems to fear him. He's not the nicest of people, but I don't exactly tremble when he walks past. I'm surprised Myla is anywhere near him, considering his reputation.

I felt a light tap on the centre my back. I turned around cautiously.

Hugo Lipton was literally 3 millimetres away from my face. He was the class playboy/pervert, basically. I'm surprised he isn't all over Freya, and begging her to get in his bed, which of course she wouldn't refuse. While that whore is kissing someone else, he thought he would come and harass me.

I glared at him evilly, as I really despise him. If looks could kill he would drop dead that minute.

"Hello beautiful," Hugo purred, "Y'know, me and my friends (meaning the rest of the football team, Dylan and Leon included) are going to the McDonalds by the centre tonight, you wanna come? Maybe we could 'occupy' ourselves afterwards. Hmmm?" He said, trying but failing to lower his voice. He reached his hand up to my face, which I slapped away quickly, my glare stiffened into a scowl.

Then, I unexpectedly burst out laughing. That boy was such a fail! Occupy ourselves? Who did he think I was, Freya or one of her wannabes?! I punched him. I kneed him in the stomach too. And I might have kicked his face a little. But hey, who can blame me? I laughed at him writhing on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose as he hugged his stomach.

I don't really know if I felt bad or not, because he didn't really do anything wrong. Thinking about it suddenly started an avalanche of guilt to topple on to me, but I ignored it. One day, this was going to happen. I'm not some kind of angelic being, his fault, not mine.

"I think that answers your question" I snapped. I personally loved this line. You might think I'm violent, I'm not, well at least I hope I'm not. I just have quite a short temper for idiots like him. He asks me that same question at least once a week, and usually gets the same response.

Some of the other kids turned around and stared. None of them dared to laugh at Hugo, because they were afraid, even though I could beat him up. But I could sense the humor in their eyes. I felt like bowing, and shouting "thank-you, thank-you" but I thought that might have been a bit over the top.

Plus, I did not want to draw our teacher, Mr. Richards, attention away from his book, which he was engrossed in. He doesn't like me much anyway, but he likes Hugo. Hugo isn't bad looking, he is just a pervert. Maybe Mr. Richard's into boys.

Felicia rushed over enthusiastically and helped Hugo up. She's not being nice; she probably just wants the 'we can occupy ourselves after' offer. She glared at me yet again, which I eagerly returned. I think she forgot that glaring is like my second nature.

"Feisty. I like it," Hugo managed, which almost earned him another slap, but he walked away quickly, as if he was scared. Felicia was hot on his tail, of course. Everyone else returned their attention elsewhere. Leaving me all alone.

Like I said, it wasn't a special day, just our goofy class on a trip for a few nights. I think, deep inside, I loved them all, even the worst of them.

All 24 of them.

My name is Phoenix Jackson.

I am 15 years old.

My class of friends from Glenacre Academy were chosen, for this year's Battle Royale.

**Thank you for reading! Would you like a class list? This was only a short one to introduce everything, so you will get to know more in the next chapter which will be multiple POV's. It would be lovely if you guys could review, because we would both really appreciate it if you would give us tips on how to improve etc. And anyway, what kind of author doesn't like reviews?!**

**If you have time, please read my other stories and MAFR's story. They are all Hunger Games so far, which is similar to BR, so hopefully if you like this, you will like them.**

**Thank you, from Music . And .Fanfiction . Rule and ilovedoodle x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Way Out**

**Chapter Two**

**By ilovedoodle + Music . And . Fanfiction . Rule **

**Chapter's been done for ages, but haven't uploaded... Thank you to Fomalhaut for the review, MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Class List**

Boy#1- Thomas Andrews

Girl#1- Lily Huntingdon

Boy#2- Adrian Cotrell

Girl#2 – Myla Jones

Boy#3- Jack Guthantar

Girl#3- Annabelle Bartholomew

Boy#4- Stephen Green

Girl#4- Freya Kitto

Boy#5- Leon Shay

Girl#5- Rosa Hullen

Boy#6 Riley Davidson

Girl#6- Pauline Lightfoot

Boy#7- Ruik Palor

Girl#7- Bella Parr

Boy#8- Hugo Lipton

Girl#8- Alison Rudd

Boy#9- Jhonny Bell

Girl#9- Pheonix Jackson

Boy#10- Dylan Purker

Girl#10- Rachel O'Neil

Boy#11- Dandy Forshaw

Girl#11- Felicia Draggons

Boy#12- Elliot Smith

Girl#12- Yoshimo Marida

* * *

"Then, he told me he was beautiful and asked if I wanted to hang out with him tonight!" Felicia Draggons squealed a little too loudly for my liking, considering Hugo was sitting in the 'comfy' coach seats right behind us.

Stupid hoe, what is she, two? And who does she think she is? Hugo Lipton is mine.

We'd boarded the bus after being forced to stand in the rain for ages. I hate the rain. I only deep conditioned and re-glossed my hair yesterday and the rain ruined it already. It's as if it washed away thousands of pounds instantly. Urgh.

The coach is loud. The pathetic little cliques are shouting immaturely across to each other when they should just shut the hell up.

My father forced me to go on this trip, and this time despite my begging, here I am. Daddy usually gives me exactly what I want, so I hate him now. This time, I'm not going to forgive him, even if he buys me the whole of LA.

I guess this won't be too bad, the trip. At least I get to spend the nights with different boys, as I, Freya Kitto am adored by everyone, even the girls. They all want me to get in their beds, I'm that gorgeous.

Anyway, Hugo wouldn't like Felicia unless by some miracle she morphed into someone pretty before his eyes. That's not going to happen any time soon. Her hair is a boring, dull-brown colour, and recently she has had an outbreak of spots which make me embarrassed to be seen with her, and that's without the fact her boobs the size of peanuts. Her face is kind of scrunched up in a peculiar way too, but that's not her fault.

Hugo likes beautiful girls, like me. My glossy, long black hair and emerald green eyes are quite irresistible, and that's without the perfect face and body. I'm not being cocky, just stating a fact. We are not desperate sluts Licia.

Hugo obviously heard Felicia fantasizing about him, as he met my gaze and smirked at me. As if to say 'I was joking, I want you'.

Felicia insisted I sat next to her on the coach, practically forced me, even though I would much rather be doing something interesting with Jack who I was kissing before, or Hugo as a matter of fact. But instead, I have to listen to her annoying voice as she worships me.

I glance back at Hugo, whose eyes seemed to have moved to my chest, which was expected. It's not like he hasn't seen them before, I mean once, he actually paid me to get into his bed. I would have done it voluntarily, but a little extra cash to spend on revealing clothes and makeup was always appreciated, even though I had plenty of it already.

Just as I was about to make a move, his head jerked away as he noticed (guess who), Phoenix Jackson sat at the front of a bus like a loner. I began to boil up with anger. Was him being in this state, curtsy of her, not enough for him to stay away from her? Yeah, I was preoccupied with Jack at that moment when she attacked him like some kind of dog, but I could have easily made time for him!

"Just shut up would you Felicia?! He doesn't like you, he likes me. I mean have you seen yourself?!" I snapped at her. She looked hurt for a second, good. She should feel my pain. She turned away from me to talk to Yoshimo and Elliot, who were sitting opposite us.

To her dismay, the 'happy couple' they were kissing. I hate relationships, too much commitment and one boy is just never enough. So Felicia was forced to turn back and inspect her nails. Elliot looked like a fish; his attempt at kissing was so bad. They were both obviously virgins, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to change soon. Elliot isn't bad looking, maybe when he's finished with that slut, or before, the two of us could have a little fun. I mean Yoshimo isn't even pretty. I could teach him the basics.

"Can you re-do your hair please? The rain has made it go all disgusting at its making me feel sick just looking at it. Now would you excuse me, I'm going to talk to someone interesting". I climbed over her gracefully, my stick thin stiletto heel almost stabbing her too chubby thighs. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape, and she looked upset again. Well, her fault! She shouldn't have been being so desperate and should have taken better care of herself! I mean no one is going to go anywhere near her anyway, but looking like this is not going to help! I'm embarrassed to even call her my follower.

"Hello baby" I purred to Jack, who was conveniently sitting right next to Hugo. I sat on his knee and began to kiss him patiently, just to make Hugo jealous. Well next time, he shouldn't even dare to look at that ugly bitch.

* * *

Andrew laughed, his best friend Riley Davidson just cracked him up as per usual. He turned to face the window, and suddenly the joke didn't seem as funny. The rain was still lashing down outside, making the cramped bus all of a sudden seem cosy. He hated buses, and really couldn't wait until they got to the centre.

Andrew -whose first name was Thomas, but went by both names- suddenly regretted not packing properly like his mother advised. His whole suitcase consisted of t-shirts and cropped shorts. As it was only early September, he had presumed he wouldn't need the thin coat he was wearing over his uniform, the same as everyone else. He really needed to stop underestimating everything, because one day it was going to cost him.

Andrew wasn't particularly special, he lived in a normal house, with a normal family, he had normal friends. His normal appearance wasn't particularly exciting either, just a mop of ginger, curly hair and blue eyes, which both contradicted themselves, and a thin, slightly small body. He wasn't particularly popular, but he had a close group of friends, Riley, Dandy Forshaw and Stephen Green who were practically his brothers. They sat at the front, where the popular crew like Freya and the football team sat at the back.

Andrew laughed as Ste threw yet another crisp at the snoring Mr. Roberts, who had been looking nervous the whole journey.

Suddenly, his attention has diverted away from that, when the beautiful Alison Rudd caught his eye. He had been crushing on her for a while now, maybe a year, but she didn't know. She wasn't what anyone else would call pretty, but she was pretty to him, and she could make him smile even when she wasn't talking to him. Her chestnut brown, slightly wavy hair framed her pale face, and her stunning hazel eyes were defined by thick glasses, but she was still beautiful.

Riley, Andrew's best friend, knew about his crush on her, and constantly teased Andrew just like a brother would do. Yet he would never break the promise he swore to keep, and that would be not to tell her about his little fancy. Riley desperately wanted Andrew to make his move, but he just wouldn't.

Riley didn't find Alison the least bit attractive, but he thought her best friend Annabelle was kind of cute, even though she was a bit of a snob and he had never really talked to her. She looked almost angelic, with her soft blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, but her eyebrows were fashioned in a way that made her cheekbones stand out, making her look angelic yet sharp at the same time.

Riley called over to Alison and Annabelle, sensing Andrew tense up as if he was going to say something he shouldn't. Ste and Dandy were preoccupied with Ste's new game console in front of them, so he was sure they wouldn't noticed if they spoke to Anna and Alison for a bit. They sat only on the opposite row to them and along a bit, but due to the noise on the coach, they couldn't hear each other, causing the girls to come over, much to Andrew's delight.

At first, there was that awkward silence where no-one knew what to say, but pretty soon all four of them were squashed onto the 2 person seat, laughing happily. Andrew and Alison were being all cute, cuddling into each other, which was a shock to Riley because Andrew was usually very shy, but he was glad they were getting along. Not to sound like he loved him or something, but Riley thought that Andrew was way too good for Alison, but he knew that he really liked her. This caused Riley and Annabelle to talk. After a few jokes to break the ice, Riley realized she wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

I was sitting next to my boyfriend, Dylan Purker, on the coach which would take us to the education centre a few hours away. It was still kind of loud, people laughing and screaming, but I was cuddled into him, and we were whispering and giggling together like little kids. When I was with Dylan, everyone else seemed to melt away.

I loved school trips, there was staying up late eating sweets and marshmallows with all of my friends, or laughing around and being all sweet with Dylan. I didn't mind the educational stuff either, as my parents are both scientists, they encouraged me from a young age to love learning stuff, so I guess it rubbed off on me. It was all going to be so much fun!

Behind me where Freya and Felicia, who were arguing yet again. I don't want to be mean, because I don't know her story, but I don't really like Freya. She's kind of cocky, and she does things that I don't like, like apparently she's in to prostitution. Also, she constantly tries to hit on Dylan, Well, he is mine. I don't mind Felicia though.

Everyone knows that she's super jealous of Phoenix, mainly because Phoenix isn't a slut. Phoenix's much more naturally prettier and most guys fancy her, including the one boy Freya always seems to try and please, Hugo Lipton, the pervert who practically tries to hit on every girl, including me.

Dylan likes Hugo; he's on the football team like he is, so they are close friends, much to my disgust. Dylan has practically threatened him that he will kill him if he touches me, as Dylan can be pretty scary when he wants to be. So when I am forced to hang around with Dylan's friends, like Hugo, Jack and Leon, I'm ok.

I used to be scared of Phoenix, because I thought she might beat me up if I looked at her once. But really, she just finds it hard to trust people, and most of the time she prefers to stay by herself. She's not like my other friends, like Annie, Alison and Rosa. She doesn't really like clothes or boys like we do.

But despite this, Phoenix is probably my best friend, we just work. Even though she attracts much more attention when it comes to looks than me, she doesn't seem to notice.

Because she beat up Hugo this morning, which made me smile. Not that I like violence, but that kid really needs to be shown that no girl, with the exception of Freya, wants to go have sex with him or something. Even Dylan and I aren't at that stage yet, and we're literally joined at the hip.

You probably think Phoenix has multiple tattoos, a shaved head and piercings all over her body, but she doesn't. She has golden, sun streaked hair down to the bottom of her ribs, she's dip-dyed the ends deep purple too. Her hair is very thick and layered, so it looks somewhat spiky, but it makes her green eyes look sharp. She doesn't cake her face in make-up either like Freya, just a bit of mascara or eyeliner here and there, if she feels like it. I don't really do makeup either; it makes my face feel itchy and dirty.

Just before you ask, she doesn't have a mental illness that causes her to go around attacking random people in the street. she 'attacks' people who piss her off to a level where physical bodily harm is necessary, even though I have never actually reached that stage.

Dylan whispered in my ear, laughing at Pauline Lightfoot who I think is a lesbian, for sitting next to a girl. Oh no, I hope he isn't in one of his immature moods. I scolded him, but he laughed and teased me. I turned to look at Pauline, who seemed to be hitting on Myla, the girl who seems to be afraid of anyone talking to her.

I don't mind Myla, I was partnered with her for a science project once, and she wasn't that bad. She's actually pretty clever, and although she sometimes mutters under her breath, or shakes on occasion, she's ok. She's just misunderstood.

Pauline isn't fat, but she isn't the skinniest thing, and if I was one of those 'ee, she's ugly, I don't like her' people, then I probably wouldn't say she was the prettiest thing. I respect her sexuality, but hitting on Myla probably isn't the best idea.

I snuggle back into Dylan and kiss him lightly on the lips. We've been dating for a year now, and I know I love him. Phoenix says I'm a good influence on him, as before we started going out he was a bit of a bully and hung around with Leon Shay.

I glance back at Pauline, who seems to be trying to hug Myla, and smiling at her confidently. One of my cousins is a lesbian, but she is never this upfront about it, and neither is Pauline usually. She has either been drinking, or she is doing it for a laugh. Taking into account the sniggering Jhonny, her friend, I think it's a joke.

I almost get up and say something. But at that moment, Myla slapped Pauline across the face and then starts to shake and cry. Pauline looks shocked for a second, holding her face as if the slap hurt her so much it is going to kill her. Someone tries to comfort Myla, I think it might be Annabelle, who is always so caring, but Myla shoves her away and storms to the front of the bus whilst practically having one of her breakdowns. I raise my eyebrows in Dylan's direction, and he tries best to hide his laugh.

We talk for a bit, about nothing in particular. Another hour goes by, and I begin to get restless. I leave Dylan to go and talk to Annie and Alison, who are talking to Dandy and Riley, but return almost straight away because I feel as if I'm intruding. I get out my phone and text my mum.

What happens next is unexpected. There's a gun shot. The driver seems to have stopped the bus, but I wouldn't know because the windows have suddenly gone dark. Everyone gasps, and the noise stops abruptly, then there is silence. The driver walks down the bus, his finger on the trigger. He walks slowly, but everyone trembles. Even me. I shoot Dylan a confused/scared glance and edge closer to him.

He turns to his left sharply, grabbing someone's arm who's sitting down. It's only when he's forced to stand up that I notice that it's Stephen. He's kind of nerdy, but so funny, I sit next to him in maths and we always have a laugh.

The man holds a bullet up to his head. "If anyone speaks, or moves, I'll shoot him" he speaks quietly and softly, but for some reason, it's more threatening.

"What is this, some kind of Comic Book Festival?" I think Leon shouts from behind us, his crew laugh.

Everything happens so quickly after that. Another shot is fired after that, it goes straight through Ste's head. He's dead before he hits the floor. Everyone gasps, someone screams, and I feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Well, aren't you a delightful bunch" The driver cackles. "How unfortunate, because your little class has been chosen for this year's Battle Royale."

**_Boy 4- Stephen Green dead. 23 students remaining. _**


End file.
